Ma vie de diablesse
by Titi2206
Summary: Bella est diablesse. Elle adore sa vie, et ne compte pas changer. Elle a tout pour elle. C'est une vraie peste. Elle vie parfaitement sa vie de diablesse, jusqu'à qu'il arrive et chamboule tout. Il l'aidera peut-être à changer ses convictions. Il est peut-être un peu trop gentil pour être un simple humain...un peu comme...un ange?
1. Chapter 2

« Arrête ! Cria son petit frère. Mère !

-Il va falloir arrêter cette manie de supplier mère si tu veux devenir un vrai diable ! Dit-elle en le maintenant au sol. Donc je vais répéter, ne touche plus à mes affaires c'est compris sal morveux !

Elle enleva sa main de son cou et le laissa par terre. Elle descendit ensuite petit-déjeuner avec ses parents sa grande sœur Angela et son frère Eric les rejoint non sans râler. Son père lisait le journal, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son père était un homme très puissant, sa mère et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup ils étaient tous les deux très surs d'eux, tous les deux étaient très beaux. Sa mère était toutefois plus stricte que son père. Son petit frère Liam avait treize ans. Il entrait dans un état de rébellion ce qui pouvait être très agaçant. Quant à sa sœur Angela, elle avait vingt ans. Elle était dans un état de rebellion bien pire que celui de son frère. Sa rebellion s'adressait à sa famille et à ce qu'ils étaient. Ses parents ne se gênaient pas de montrer qu'elle les décevait beaucoup. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'être une vrai diablesse. Elle était sa sœur, mais Bella n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. A dix-huit ans, sa sœur s'est empressée de partir vivre en France. Elle se contentait de rentrer lors des vacances scolaires. Elle y étudiait l'art. Mais petit à petit, même si leur mode de vie ne lui plaisait pas, elle voulait se rapprochait de sa famille. Bien sur, ses parents étaient fiers de Bella, elle le savait bien. Ils voyaient en elle une très grande diablesse :

-Ta sœur a raison Eric ! Confirma sa mère.

-Elle a toujours raison ! Râla encore une fois Eric.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ce gamin, déjà qu'on a échoué avec la première, s'épuisa son père.

- On en est à trente-trois points pour père et zéro pour Angela, commenta Bella.

-Haha, fit sa sœur en me fusillant du regard.

Bella rit :

-C'est pas de ta faute si tu as choisi le mauvais côté Angela. De toute façon, vu ton manque de beauté et ton manque d'intelligence, on a bien senti que tu avais pris l'habitude de prendre les mauvais choix dés ta naissance.

-Parce que tu penses que la beauté t'apportera quelque chose ? Rétorqua sa sœur

-Bien sur !

-Tu n'as absolument rien compris à la vie toi ! Tu ne vois que toi ! Tu verras le jour ou tu te réveilleras et que tu regretteras tout ce que tu as pu faire.

-C'est toi qui a besoin de te réveiller soeurette, pas moi ! Finit-elle. »

Elle prit son sac et sa veste et sortit. Ses relations avec sa sœur n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Lorsqu'elles étaient plus petites, elles étaient toujours ensemble, faisant des bêtises sans cesse. Sa sœur essayait pour elle ne savait quelle raison, de lui faire prendre conscience que ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucun sens. Pour Bella, il en avait. Elle adorait le sentiment qu'elle éprouvais quand elle humiliait quelqu'un ou qu'elle faisait de la vie de quelqu'un un enfer, elle se sentait puissante. Et adorait ça. Elle conduisit jusqu'au lycée. Elle aperçut Rosalie, sa meilleure amie. Elle aussi était une diablesse. Sa famille et elle avait emmenagé deux ans avant. Elle vit une pauvre fille passée à côté d'elle, encore une souffre douleur. Rosalie comme à son habitude lui fit un croche-patte, mais la fille l'évita se recula Bella s'avança et lui fis un croche-patte à mon tour. Rosalie qui était en colère d'avoir raté sa cible, fit un grand sourire à la victime.

« Quand je veux que tu tombes, tu tombes !

La fille effrayée ne répondit rien. Bella rit, prit son amie par le bras et elles marchèrent vers leur classe :

-C'est dingue ces humains qui se croient plus intelligents que nous ! s'exaspéra Rosalie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de leur rappeler qu'ils ne le sont pas.

Elle sourit, elles rentrèrent dans la salle de cours. Elles avaient cours de mathématiques :

-Mesdemoiselles, ravi que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence ! Leur fit le professeur de mathématiques.

L'école était plus un passe-temps pour ellles :

-Nous venons relever le niveau, fit Angela.

-Mademoiselle Martens , vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, fit-il en s'adressant à Rose.

-Avec plaisir monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Rosalie couchait avec le professeur. Elle s'amusait avec lui. Il ne plaisait pas à Bella, bien qu'assez séduisant, les professeurs de mathématiques étaient trop cérébrales pour elle. Elle préférait pour sa part, s'amusait avec les joueurs de l'équipe de football. Ils ne posaient aucune question et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils étaient jeunes et donc faciles à manipuler . Elles s'assirent au fond de la classe. Le cours débuta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-Excusez-moi, monsieur Martens mais il y a un nouvel arrivant, fit le proviseur du lycée.

Le nouveau s'avança. Il était grand, mince. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés et des beaux yeux verts . Il était magnifique. Bella sentit une petite tape de Rose qui voulait surement dire, qu'elle aussi le trouvait à son goût :

-Edward, vous pouvez vous installer, proposa le proviseur. Mesdemoiselles, les salua-t-il.

Il referma la porte. Le nouveau alla s'assoir au deuxième rang à gauche :

-Il est pas mal du tout, fit Rosalie. »

Bella ne répondit rien, et fit semblant de suivre le cours. Elle fixa le nouveau qui d'ailleurs se retourna et la vit. Elle ne cessa pas pour autant de le regarder. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne lui sourit pas en retour. Il l'intriguait. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna, elle le vit s'avancer vers elles, mais elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle. Qui était-ce ? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ça n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres. Bella sentit un bras se mettre autour de ma nuque :

-Salut beauté !

-Mike, s'exaspéra-t-elle. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.

-Ahah ! se vexa-t-il. Toi, moi, fête, ce soir, ça te dit ? Proposa-t-il.

-Bien sur, quelle question, sauf que tu peux t'enlever de la liste. Ou se passe la fête ?

-Chez Tyler.

-Okay, j'y serai peut-être. »

La journée se passa sans soucis. Bella sécha la dernière heure de cour, le cour de philosophie. Elle savait que le professeur, la couvrirait. Elle l'avait, comme bien d'autres professeurs, dans sa poche. Elle avait un soir couché avec lui, et depuis le menaçait de tout dévoiler s'il ne l'aidait pas de son côté. Bien sur, cela marchait. Elle était donc libre de sécher, d'avoir des mauvaises notes, ou même de se faire remarquer en cour. Plusieurs professeurs étaient à ses ordres grâce à cette technique. Le proviseur, quant à lui, était aux ordres de son père. Celui-ci était très important pour la ville, étant le maire de celle-ci. Le proviseur connaissait l'influence importante de mon père. Et savait qu'il ne fallait évidemment pas contredire sa chère fille. La vie était tellement belle lorsqu'on était un membre de la confrérie des diables. Rosalie et elle avaient fait du shopping et avaient acheté des superbes tenues pour le soir. Les soirées chez Tyler étaient toujours sensationnelles. Descendant de parents riches, il pouvait se le permettre. Bella décida de la faire comme à mon habitude, à la manière provocatrice. Elle s'acheta une robe moulante, qui pouvait laisser deviner ses belles formes, car oui de ce côté-là aussi elle était chanceuse. La robe était rouge et faisait parfaitement ressortir sa peau blanche comme l'ivoire. Après le shopping, elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer. Dans le salon, elle trouva Angela qui parlait au téléphone dans une langue que Bella reconnu comme étant le français. Ayant beaucoup de facilité dans les études, elle avait aussi appris le français pendant cinq ans :

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, fit sa sœur se voulant surement rassurante.

-…

-Pour Eric , ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, je sens bien qu'il est dans une phase ou tout se joue, mais Bella, elle, c'est une vraie peste. Elle est sûre d'elle. Elle incarne la parfaite diablesse dont mes parents rêvent…

Angela se retourna étonnée de voir sa sœur qui se tenait devant elle :

-Heu…Xavier, il faut que je te laisse. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Sa sœur s'empressa de raccrocher :

-Eh bien, Angela, je crois que je viens d'interrompre une discussion importante. Je me trompe ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu sais, ce qui fait que tu ne seras jamais une bonne diablesse, est que tu ne sais pas mentir.

-Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Angela.

-Bien ! Enfin un peu de colère. Bravo ! Tu es sur la bonne voie, félicita Bella.

-Tu veux que te dise Bella ? Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau. Ce que tu es me dégoûte, mais ça n'est qu'une question de temps pour que ça te dégoûte aussi.

-Ce que je suis ? Mais ma chère sœur, même si tu penses être différente, au fond toi et moi, nous savons très bien que tu es comme moi. Toi aussi, tu aime cette sensation de pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Angela sembla perdre ses moyens :

-C'est faux ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Bella s'esclaffa :

-Ma pauvre, tu reviendras vite de notre côté. C'est en toi. »

Sur ce, elle monta les marches et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque Bella, et Rosalie arrivèrent à la fête, elles furent bien sûr accueillies comme des célébrités. C'est ce qu'elles étaient pour leur lycée :

« Mes sirènes ! s'exclama Tyler.

Bella appréciait particulièrement Tyler. Il n'était bien sur qu'un humain, mais il n'était pas aussi lâche et inintéressant :

-Salut, mon chou, répondit Rose. Alors cette fête ?

-Comme d'habitude ma chérie. La meilleure ! Cria-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent dans sa maison, le volume de la musique devait surement être au maximum. On devait l'entendre jusqu'à très loin. Il y avait comme toujours beaucoup de monde. Bella passa sa soirée, à danser à boire, et à s'amuser. Elle dansa toute la soirée contre des mecs. Elle dansa tout prêt de Tyler de manière très sensuelle. Il avait une main en bas de son dos, et elle le tenait prêt de lui tenant son cou avec ses bras. Petit à petit, il s'approcha de son visage, et l'embrassa intensément. Bella et Tyler avait l'habitude. De temps en temps, ils se donnaient du plaisir, sans sentiments, sans problèmes, et la jeune fille adorait ça :

-On monte , ma diablesse ? Demanda Tyler.

Bien sur, il ne savait pas qu'elle l'était vraiment. Mais ce surnom eut l'effet d'exciter Bella. Elle lui prit la main, traversa la foule et monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ty. Celui-ci la poussa sur son lit et l'embrassa intensément. Bella le retourna de façon qu'elle avait entièrement le pouvoir sur lui. Elle lui enleva son t-chirt, pendant que Tyler commença à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna et fut comme hypnotisé par des yeux verts magnifiquement attirants. C'était le nouveau : Edward. Comment se rappelait-elle de son prénom ? Elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Edward s'excusa gêné, et referma la porte. Bella se releva :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Tyler confus.

-Je reviens mon chou.

Elle sortit de la chambre à la recherche du garçon tout en remontant sa fermeture éclair. Elle le vit qui rentra dans la salle de bain de Tyler, elle le suivit. Une fois dans la pièce Bella fut une fois de plus hypnotisé devant une telle beauté, s'en était presque irréel. Jamais un humain ne lui avait fait cet effet, ni même autre chose qu'un humain d'ailleurs, cela eut le don de l'énerver. Elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Edward s'excusa :

-Désolé, de vous avoir dérangé, je ne connais pas cette maison, et je cherchais la salle de bain.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Quoi ? fit le garçon étonnée. Hum… Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je crois qu'on s'est vus en cours de mathématiques.

Edward Cullen ? Cela ne lui dit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Continua-t-elle.

-Bin, on m'a invité. Alors je suis venu, même si ça n'est pas vraiment mon truc ce genre de fête.

-Ah non ? Et c'est quoi, ton genre de fête ?

-Je suis plus du genre à rester chez moi, à regarder un bon film tranquillement. C'est mon monde, finit-il.

-Eh bien, Edward. Bienvenue dans mon monde !

-Super, fit-il peu convaincu.

Un silence s'installa pendant un instant puis :

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir arrêté en plein action.

Bella sourit, il était chou en plus :

-T'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.

Edward avait l'air gêné :

-Je vais y aller…

Il s'avança prêt de la porte :

-Bonne soirée.

-Hum…Merci. Toi aussi. »

Il s'en alla. Bella resta là pendant quelques minutes, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait même pas essayer quoique ce soit, pour la draguer. Un garçon normalement constitué l'aurait fait ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qu'il se passait. Qui était ce Edward ?


	2. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 2 :_

Le lundi matin, Bella chercha des yeux ce beau garçon dont elle avait fait la connaissance : Edward. En dernière heure de la matinée, elle avait un cour de mathématiques. Il devrait surement s'y trouver. Avant de rentrer en cours, Tyler l'accapara :

« Hey, beauté, pourquoi t'es partie comme ça vendredi soir ? Tu m'as laissé un peu sur ma fain, fit-il un air charmeur sur le visage.

-T'inquiète pas, on finira ce qu'on a commencé. Hum… Tyler ?

-Oui ?

Tyler était le genre de gars que tout le monde connaissait dans le lycée et qui connaissait tout le monde, il connaissait les rumeurs et les secrets de tout le monde :

-Dis-moi… Le nouveau…qui nous a interrompu…

-Edward Cullen ?

-Oui, voilà. Tu le connais ?

-Hum… Pas vraiment. Il arrive de Chicago d'après ce qu'il a dit à Jessica des pom-pom girls.

Bella n'avait jamais aimé Jessica Stanley. C'était une blonde écervelée. Elle avait du essayer ses « techniques de charmes » sur le nouveau :

-Informe-toi sur lui, Ty. Je veux tout savoir s'il a une copine, quel est son genre de fille, s'il est gay… Tout ! Je veux tout savoir.

-Pas de soucis, je mets mes sources en action.

Satisfaite, Bella rentra dans la salle de cours. Tout le monde était déjà en place. Rosalie parlait au professeur. Elle avait un regard d'aguicheuse, et lui était tout rouge. Cette scène fit rire Bella. Rosalie était trop forte ! Cependant, autre chose attira son attention. Edward était assis, devant. Il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait pensif. Pendant que Jessica Stanley semblait lui raconter sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'air passionné. Ce que Bella comprenait tout à fait. Bella s'avança vers eux :

-Jessica , tu peux nous laisser seuls Edward et moi ?

Elle sembla surpris, énervée, mais savait bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire Bella. Elle laissa donc sa place à celle-ci. Edward ne regardait désormais plus la fenêtre, il regardait Bella :

-Derien, fit Bella.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te remercier, demanda Edward.

-C'est évident, je t'ai libéré de cette idiote.

Edward fronça les sourcils :

-Elle n'est pas idiote, la défendit-il.

Bella ne comprit pas :

-Si, elle l'est ! Affirma-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de rabaisser les gens autour de toi ?

Bella fut sous le choc :

-Pardon ? S'énerva-t-elle. »

Elle ne put continuer. Le professeur commença son cours. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le cours. Jamais personne n'avait osé parler comme ça à Bella, sauf bien sur sa sœur. Bella allait faire comprendre au nouveau qui elle était.

Le cour fini, Bella alla voir Tyler :

« Dis-moi tout ce que t'as ! fit-elle encore un peu sur les nerfs.

-Edward Cullen, de Chicago. Il est arrivé parce que sa famille a du déménager pour le boulot de sa mère. Il reste avec Jasper Hale et sa sœur jumelle Alice Cullen. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai…

-C'est tout ? S'étonna Bella.

-Oui.

-Ecoute, Tyler, ce mec est un con. Je veux l'humilier, le mettre plus bas que terre. Ca n'est pas avec tout ce que tu me donnes là que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Je continues mes recherches Bella, mais ce gars ne raconte pas beaucoup sa vie . Oh attends ! Il a parlé d'un physique disgracieux lorsqu'il était petit…

-Trouve-moi ça !

Tyler vit une lueur dans les yeux de Bella et un sourire dangereux apparaître sur son visage.

Cette nuit-là après avoir accédé à des photos d'Edward lorsqu'il était petit, Bella avait mis en scène l'humiliation de celui-ci. Lorsqu'Edward arriva le matin, il fut accueilli par des regards moqueurs. Il entra peu à peu dans le lycée, et put découvrir les murs tapissés de photos…des photos de lui lorsqu'il était petit. A cette époque-là, il était enrobé et avait des grosses lunettes. Edward sentit des moqueries émanant de tout le monde. Il s'en offusqua un peu , mais n'y fit pas plus attention . « Gras du bide » entendit-il par ci « Binoclard » entendit-il par là. Il alla vers son casier ou étaient accrochées beaucoup de photos. Il les enleva, et prit son bouquin de mathématiques. Le proviseur sortit de son bureau furieux, il fit venir Edward dans son bureau. C'est là qu'Edward la vit, fière d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres : Bella. Il comprit alors qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Il entra dans le bureau du proviseur qui était très énervé :

« C'est inadmissible ! Monsieur Cullen vous êtes arrivé la semaine dernière, et vous faites déjà parler de vous. Cet établissement, est un des meilleurs dans l'Etat. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il y arrive ce genre de choses. Avez-vous quelque chose avoir avec ça ?

-Eh bien, ce sont des photos de moi, mais non je n'ai rien fait de tout ça.

-Pensez-vous connaître le coupable ?

Oui, il la connaissait :

-Non, monsieur.

Le proviseur soupira :

-Bien. Vous pouvez aller en cours.

Edward alla à son cours de mathématique. Là, il retrouva Bella assise à côté de sa place habituelle. Il s'excusa auprès du professeur et alla s'assoir. Bella le regarda un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle prit une photo qu'elle avait glissé dans son classeur :

-T'étais chou, sourit-elle.

Edward n'y fit pas attention :

-Alors, on a joué les petites balances ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle devait parler du proviseur. Toutefois, Bella n'avait pas l'air effrayé par ce qui lui arriverait :

-Non, je n'ai rien dis.

-Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle.

-J'ai dis que je ne savais pas qui était le coupable.

-C'est moi, affirma fièrement Bella.

-Je le sais.

Bella parut étonnée :

-Tu le savais , mais tu n'as rien dis ?

-A quoi bon ?

Bella resta choquée quelques minutes, elle ne le comprendrai jamais. Il ne lui en voulait même pas :

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu ne pourrais pas, ça s'appelle de la gentillesse, fit Edward.

Bella le fusilla du regard :

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'as absolument pas de reproches à me faire, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Merde ! Il l'énervait pourquoi ne s'énervait-il pas. Une chose était sure cet Edward avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avec personne.


	3. Chapter (3)

Chapitre 3 :

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Edward rentra accompagné de sa sœur Alice, qu'il adorait, il s'allongea sur le canapé. Sa sœur, était une vraie pile électrique contrairement à lui, toujours joyeuse, on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la décourager. Edward soupira :

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui aurait put faire ça ? Demanda Alice tout en parlant de l'incident du matin.

-Si, je le sais mais je m'en moque.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Alice curieuse.

-Bella Swan.

-Oh ! Comprit Alice.

Elle avait bien sur entendu parler de cette fille :

-Elle a l'air assez méchante.

-C'est une vraie peste ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Edward ? S'étonna sa sœur.

-Je suis sérieux Alice, je n'ai jamais croisé une âme aussi sombre !

-Elle est belle, fit Alice une idée dans la tête.

-Elle est magnifiquement dangereuse !

-Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Edward comprit alors qu'Alice avait eu une de ses visions. Alice avait le don de voir dans l'avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas tout voir, mais ça lui arrivait :

-Tu as vu un avenir qui nous est commun ? Demanda-t-il.

-D'après moi, tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Et tu pourrais peut-être te dire, que cette âme en peine, n'attend que toi pour la sauver. Tu es peut-être là pour elle.

-Je vois mal comment, on peut sauver cette fille, fit Edward sceptique.

-Cesse d'être aussi négatif, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

Le lendemain matin, Edward évita Bella. Il ne lui en voulait pas, n'était pas rancunier mais il trouvait préférable de rester loin de cette fille. A sa grande surprise, ce fut elle qui vint le rejoindre à l'heure du déjeuner. Bella était plus qu'énervée et était décidée à s'expliquer avec Edward :

« Bonjour, fit celui-ci.

-Ah ! Maintenant, tu es poli ?

Edward ne comprit pas :

-Tu n'es pas plutôt du genre, à critiquer les personnes sans même les connaître ?

-Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée si ma remarque t'as blessé. Je ne voulais en aucun cas t'offusquer.

Bella voulut partir, et ne plus s'embêtait avec cette histoire mais elle ne put le faire :

-Tu crois vraiment être parfait ? Demanda-t-elle ?

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Non, absolument pas ! Confirma-t-elle. Mais je suppose, que tu ne retireras pas ce que tu as dis.

-Non, affirma-t-il.

-Tu ne me connais pas ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

-Bella. Tu as l'air d'une personne qui se contre-fiche de ce que l'on pense d'elle, et qui se suffit elle-même, pourquoi t'embêtes-tu avec moi ?

Touché !

-Je n'acceptes pas qu'on me juge, en prétendant me connaître, alors que ça n'est pas le cas. Le jour ou tu me connaîtras, à ce moment-là, tu pourras me juger…

-Et si tu acceptais de sortir un soir…pour que j'apprenne à te connaître. Je verrai à ce moment-là.

Bella fut sous le choc. Elle ne s'étais pas attendue à ça. Petit à petit, elle reprit conscience :

-Bien. J'accepte. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Bella se préparait lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre :

« Bella, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, s'exclama son père.

Elle ouvrit la porte :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai assisté à une réunion du conseil.

Le conseil des diables. Le père de Bella, était très influent dans ce conseil :

-Nous avons parlé de toi. Tu sais que le président a toujours cru en toi. Il pense que tu serais parfaite pour siéger dans la confrérie des gardiens.

Bella faillit s'évanouir. Elle ne pouvait y croire. La confrérie des gardiens était composée de 5 diables et 5 anges. Lorsque l'on rentrait dans cette confrérie on acquérait des pouvoirs d'une force extraordinaire et on était alors immortel. Bella possédait quelques pouvoirs comme tous les diables. Mais ceux-ci n'était bien sur absolument pas comparables avec ceux d'un gardien :

-Ma fille ! Gardienne ! Je suis tellement fière de toi.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Le président a toujours eu un faible pour toi.

Bella le savait. Le président était Mason Knight. Il avait alors cinq cent ans, mais en paraissait vingt. Il était très beau, il avait toujours était fasciné par la beauté de Bella, et par sa loyauté envers leur Satan :

-La décision se fera dans deux mois. Mais je suis sûre, que la décision sera positive ma fille, s'émerveilla son père.

Bella n'avait jamais été si heureuse, elle n'y croyait pas. C'était tout ce dont rêvait un diable. Bella se ressaisit et enfila son gilet. Il était dix neuf heures vingt, elle avait rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures. C'était parfait. Toujours faire attendre un garçon ! Lorsqu'elle arriva au restaurant, Edward l'y attendait. Il était très beau ce soir-là, il avait mis une belle chemise noire qui faisait ressortir sa peau très pâle :

-Salut, le salua-t-elle simplement.

Edward l'accueillit d'un grand sourire. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le retard de la jeune fille. Le dîner se passa plutôt bien. Bella qui au départ était contre Edward, se laissait petit à petit séduire par le garçon. Il était finalement très intéressant. Ce fut la même chose pour lui. Pour lui, elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une peste. Mais, désormais qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître, les avis commençaient à changer :

-Tu étais ou avant ? Demande Bella.

-J'arrive de Chicago. Mon père a du venir ici pour son boulot. Alors nous avons emménagé ici, moi mes parents, et ma sœur Alice.

-Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Ouai… et toi tu as toujours vécu ici ?

-Toujours, affirma-t-elle. Mon père est le maire de cette ville.

-Oh, je vois. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de partir ?

-Si, bien sur. Pour l'instant je suis bien ici, mais une fois que j'aurai mon bac, je voyagerai.

-Ou iras-tu ?

-L'inde ! En tout premier, j'irai là-bas. C'est tellement magnifique.

Edward sourit :

-Et toi ? Demanda Bella.

-Lorsque j'aurai finis, mes études, je compte faire de l'humanitaire.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel :

-Quelle idée !

-C'est la mienne ! Je veux aider toutes ces personnes !

-C'est ridicule ! Pourquoi ne pas être un riche homme d'affaire, qui ne manque de rien. Ca, c'est une ambition !

-Et quel bonheur, j'en retirerai ? Lorsque je vieillirai, seul, proche de la mort, l'argent ni fera rien. Mais la fierté d'avoir aidé tant de personnes, sera la chose qui me fera mourir heureux.

-Je continue à dire que c'est ridicule.

-Evidemment, je te vois mal dans l'humanitaire, d'ailleurs je te vois mal te sacrifier pour aider quelqu'un, s'énerva Edward.

-Tu te prends pour qui ? St Edward ?

-Je ne suis pas un saint, mais j'essaye d'être un homme bon et juste.

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités !

-C'est ce que je vois.

Edward avait le don d'énerver Bella, mais elle adorait ça. Enfin quelqu'un qui la contredisait ! Enfin un défi ! Tout était parfois, trop simple dans sa vie. Il l'attirait aussi énormément. Edward, lui, était aussi très attiré par la jeune fille. Elle avait en elle un feu dangereux, dangereusement attirant :

-J'ai rarement rencontré une fille comme toi, commenta Edward.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Edward sourit. Après le repas, il raccompagna Bella chez elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tous deux désirant la même chose. Edward, replaça une mèche qui tombait sur le visage de Bella derrière son oreille. Ce geste de douceur fit parcourir un frisson dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles du jeune homme, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce baiser était très doux, paisible , sincère. Après quelques instants, il se fit plus passionné, Bella vint se coller à Edward. Il mit une main au bas de son dos et il prit son cou avec l'autre. Bella le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de lui enlever un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Edward prit sa main dans la sienne et la bloqua. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il fit. Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant que le jeune homme caressait le cou de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Edward sembla se calmer, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche, il y déposa un dernier baiser et s'éloigna :

-Passe une bonne nuit, fit-il avant de retourner dans sa voiture. »

Il la laissa là. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rien de plus ! Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait plus qu'un simple baiser, et il n'avait rien fait. Jamais, un garçon qui fût « normal » n'aurait fait ça. Bella rentra chez elle, frustrée et complètement chamboulée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Bella, arriva au lycée, sa meilleure amie vint aux nouvelles :

« Alors le nouveau ?

-Hum…Il est sympa, fit Bella gênée.

-Sympa ? Il ne t'as pas plu ?

-Un peu trop collant, mentit Bella. Tiens le voilà, encore ! S'exaspéra-t-elle.

Le jeune homme marchait vers sa direction, il parlait avec un grand blond, que Bella reconnut comme étant Jasper Hale. Edward passa devant elle sans un regard. Bella fut étonnée qu'il ne lui fasse pas attention :

-On dirait qu'il a comprit qu'il ne t'intéressait pas, fit Rosalie moqueuse.

Bella afficha un faux sourire :

-Ouf !

Bella encore sous le choc se dirigea vers sa salle d'Anglais. Edward était dans le même cours. La jeune fille le fixa durant toute l'heure, il ne daigna pas lui accorder un seul regard. Si jusque là, il l'avait exaspéré, intéressé et attiré, désormais il l'a vexé, sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Le cours fini, Bella et Rosalie retrouvèrent Tyler, Mike, Eric, Angela et Jessica. Bella foudroya Jessica et celle-ci libéra sa place pour que Bella puisse s'assoir :

-Salut beauté, fit Mike à Bella.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil :

-Pauvre mec.

Elle détestait ce genre de garçons qui se prenaient pour plus beaux qu'ils ne l'étaient :

-Hey, les filles on était en train de parler de Jess et le nouveau, annonça Eric.

-Quoi ? S'intéressa Bella.

-Oui, Edward Cullen, m'a invité à sortir avec lui, je crois qu'il est fou de moi, s'extasia Jessica.

-Calme-toi Jessica, si tu penses qu'un mec peut ne serait-ce qu'être intéressé par toi, tu te goures complètement.

Jessica, jusque là heureuse, s'affaissa sur elle-même.

-J'adore quand tu fais ta tigresse, remarqua Mike.

Bella posa violemment sa main sur la table et se leva :

-Ecoute, moi bien Mike, s'énerva-t-elle. Si tu continues….

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle venait d'apercevoir, l'élément qui la faisait peu à peu devenir dingue. Elle alla à sa rencontre d'un pas déterminé. Il était tranquillement assis sur un petit mur et sembla lire ses cours :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bella.

Edward la regarda confus :

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas, répéta-t-elle. Hier ! Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Je ne suis pas folle !

Edward fronçait les sourcils semblant ne pas comprendre :

-Tu m'as embrassé !

-Oh ! Comprit Edward.

-Oh ! Répéta-t-elle. Tu m'as embrassé comme si tu étais fou de moi, comme si tu me donnerais ta vie, et j'ai bien senti que tu avais envie de moi autant que j'en avais envie, mais tu n'as rien fait, tu m'as laissé comme ça. Et ce matin tu ne m'accorde même pas un tout petit regard, tu ne me fais pas attention, et j'apprends que tu joues déjà sur un autre tableau avec cette petite trainée de Jessica…

-Attends, attends, la coupa-t-il. Jessica ?

-Oui tu l'as invité à sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu comptes la baiser elle ? S'énerva Bella.

-Je ne l'ai pas invité, elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour les mathématiques, je lui ai proposé que l'on se voit ce soir. Mais c'est tout ! Se justifia Edward.

Bella se calma un peu :

-Bien !

-Et tu sais Bella, on est pas tous des salauds. On ne pense pas tous qu'au sex. C'est important pour moi.

Il prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes :

-J'ai découvert une Bella qui m'a chamboulé, hier. Tu me plais beaucoup, mais avec toi je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Tu te laisses approcher, mais te protège quand même. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, et je ne veux pas te brusquer, voilà tout.

Bella était choqué, elle réfléchit à tout ce que venait de lui dire Edward. Il avait réussi à lire en elle, ce que personne n'avait jamais lu. Elle ne se laissa tout de même pas décontenancer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, de toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu veux sortir avec elle, tu le fais, ça m'est égal, mentit-elle.

-Bella ? Fit-il tout en l'encerclant de ses bras et en la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Serais-tu jalouse ?

-Moi ? Jalouse ? Tu rêves !

-Hum…

Edward sourit :

-Donc tu ne vois aucun problème, à ce que je sorte avec Jessica Stanley, ou même Rosalie ?

-Absolument pas, mentit-elle.

En vérité, s'il osait s'approchait de trop prêt de sa meilleure amie, elle le tuerait !

-Je préfère tout de même sortir avec toi.

-Sortir ? Comme… petite-amie ?

-C'est exactement ça, sourit Edward.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Bella, n'était pas « sortit » avec un garçon :

-Hum…Si tu crois que c'est si facile, de sortir avec Bella Swan ! Tu te goures !

-J'y arriverai, tu diras oui ! Fit Edward confiant.

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Bella, et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout le monde les regarda choqué. Bella sourit :

-Mon petit-ami, fit-elle. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

En fin de journée, Bella rentra chez elle. Ce soir-là, elle avait convenu avec Edward qu'ils se verraient. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Bella vit des gens qui semblaient se dépêcher de tout mettre en place pour un dîner important. Sa mère commandait à chacun des tâches bien précises :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bella.

-Ma chérie, ce soir nous accueillons quatre grandes personnalités du conseil, dont Mason ! S'émerveilla sa mère.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui. Tout doit être parfait !

Le stress commença à monter en Bella. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de se préparer. Elle monta se doucher. Après la douche, elle enfila une magnifique robe de soirée noire, qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle se maquilla légèrement et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lâche qui laissait admirer ses belles boucles. Bella se regarda dans le miroir, c'était parfait ! Elle entendit des personnes parler en bas. Elle descendit donc les escaliers, lorsqu'il l'a vit, Mason Knight afficha un large sourire. C'était comme s'il admirait une déesse :

-Isabella, s'exclama-t-il.

Il lui proposa sa main afin de l'aider à descendre la dernière marche. Il y avait deux autres hommes que Bella ne reconnut pas et une femme magnifique habillé d'une belle robe bleue. Sa sœur et son frère étaient également présent. Sa sœur semblait très énervée, quant à son frère il parlait avec un des hommes présents :

-Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda Mason Knight.

-Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

-Maintenant que je vous vois comment pourrais-je être malheureux ? Fit-il flatteur.

Bella sourit :

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ma belle Bella.

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Angela alla ouvrir :

-Bella, c'est un ami à toi, revint-elle après quelques instants.

Un ami ? Qui pouvait-ce bien être ? Edward ! Elle l'avait oublié. Lorsqu'il l'a vit, celui-ci sembla stupéfait :

-Wahou ! Tu es splendide !

-Edward, je suis désolée. Ecoute, on se voit plus tard dans la soirée, okay ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

-Oh ! Hum… d'accord.

Sur ce, Bella s'empressa de retrouver les autres. La soirée se passa plutôt bien, son père ne manqua pas de montrer sa fierté. Mason eut des attentions envers elle tout le long du repas. Il s'intéressa beaucoup à elle. Personne ne fit attention à Angela de tout le repas, qui était d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait absolument pas sa place à cette place. A la fin de la soirée, Mason monta dans la chambre de Bella avec la jeune fille :

-Vous savez Bella, en réalité, nous comptons beaucoup sur vous, fit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, vous êtes destinée à devenir une très grande diablesse, nous l'avons toujours su. En vérité, vous avez ça en vous. Vous a-t-on parlé de votre ancêtre, Selena ?

-Oui, elle était mon arrière grand-mère.

-Tout à fait, elle fut elle aussi une des plus grandes diablesses que ce monde ait connu. Aujourd'hui elle demeure avec notre magnifique Satan. Vous avez ça dans le sang Bella !

-Je le sais, je le sens, fit Bella.

-Bien sur !

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et caressa sa joue de l'autre :

-Vous savez de quoi je suis capable Isabella. Vous savez que je suis le plus puissant parmi nous tous, aussi chaque roi a sa reine…

Bella sentait le pouvoir dans les yeux de Mason :

-Imaginez à nous deux, ce que nous serions capables d'accomplir ! Quel pouvoir nous aurions !

Elle imaginait très bien, à eux deux ils seraient capables de tellement de cruauté et de pouvoir. Mason déposa un léger baiser sur la main de Bella, et s'écarta :

-Je vous laisse y réfléchir, à très bientôt Isabella, fit-il avant de sortir de la chambre de celle-ci.

Bella était complètement chamboulée. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, était prêt à se réaliser. Bella retira ses boucles d'oreille lorsque sa sœur rentra dans sa chambre :

-Ne l'écoute pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Bella la regarda d'un air hautain :

-Tu aurais tort Bella, ne rentres pas dans la confrérie !

-Tu es jalouse !

-Non, Bella. S'il te plaît, ça va trop loin !

-Je sais ce que je fais.

Sa sœur était au bord de la crise de nerf, Bella ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi :

-Ce garçon ! Edward…

Bella étonnée de l'entendre prononcer ce nom la regarda confuse :

-Pourquoi le fréquentes-tu ?

-Ne t'occupes pas de lui !

-Tu l'aimes ? S'étonna sa sœur.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

-Tu ne sais donc pas…,sembla comprendre Angela.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Je l'ai senti dès que je l'ai vu !

-Senti quoi ? Questionna Bella.

-Je pensais juste que depuis Jake, tu ne tomberais plus amoureuse de personne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait un quelconque espoir… »

Bella s'emporta à l'évocation de ce prénom, elle prit sa sœur par le poignet et la força à quitter sa chambre, elle referma la porte sur celle-ci. Bella enfila un jean et un pull, elle descendit les escaliers, sortit de la maison et prit la voiture. Elle envoya un message à Edward, elle le retrouverait a côté du lycée.

« Tu m'as manqué, fit Edward tout en embrassant sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Bella sourit. Elle n'était pas du genre, à apprécier ce genre d'affection, mais avec lui c'était différent, elle était différente. Cela l'effrayait, mais c'était si bon :

-Viens, fit la jeune fille.

Elle lui prit la main, et ils pénétrèrent dans le lycée, Bella avait ses clés personnelles, bien sur. Ils allèrent dans la salle de chimie. Edward semblait gêné :

-Ca n'est pas bien, Bella !

-T'inquiète pas ! On ne va pas se faire prendre. J'ai l'habitude de venir.

-On serait bien dehors aussi tu sais.

Bella s'assit sur une table et l'attira contre elle :

-Pour faire ce genre de choses, on est mieux ici.

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. Edward rendit les armes immédiatement. Il l'embrassa passionnément. Il caressa son dos d'une main, la jeune fille lui enleva son t-chirt. Edward n'était pas sur qu'ils aient tout à fait les mêmes intentions mais il se laissa faire. Bella enleva son pull et son t-chirt. Edward le regarda émerveillée, il l'a trouvé parfaite :

-Hum…Bella, je crois qu'on ne devrait pas…

-Laisse-toi aller le coupa-t-elle.

Elle l'embrassa, mais celui-ci recula :

-Bella.

Celle-ci émit un fort soupir :

-Tu sais que n'importe quel garçon serait fou de joie de se retrouver à ta place ?

-Je le sais, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il embrassa l'épaule de la jolie fille :

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel garçon, voilà tout.

Bella soupira à nouveau :

-Bien ! Tu n'es pas prêt de revoir ça ! fit-elle.

Elle descendit de la table et remit ses vêtements. Edward se baissa pour ramasser son t-chirt, et c'est à ce moment-là que Bella, la vit : la marque. La marque de la confrérie des diables. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Edward la regarda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Ta marque !

Elle releva ses cheveux afin qu'Edward puisse voir la même marque sur sa nuque. Celui-ci fut surpris :

-Tu es un diable ? Toi ? Fit la jeune fille étonnée. Un diable qui veut faire de l'humanitaire ?

-Hum…Non Bella. Je suis un membre de la confrérie des anges.

Bella se tint à la table la plus proche d'elle pour ne pas tomber :

-Tu…tu es une …diablesse ? Demanda hésitant Edward.

Bella ne put parler, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Elle se racla la gorge :

-Hum…je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, dit-elle. »

Bella sortit de la classe de chimie, elle quitta le lycée et Edward, et rentra chez elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à sa sœur et monta directement dans sa chambre. Edward…un ange. Mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle put être aussi bête ? Cela tombait sous le sens ! Sa sœur l'avait compris au premier regard. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait voulut dire. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle fréquente un ange ! Cela aurait put nuire à ses chances d'accéder au pouvoir. Elle ne gâcherait pas tout ça pour lui. Il en était hors de question !


End file.
